


Halved #1: Where it all started

by TrennelTime



Series: Halved [1]
Category: Halved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: The story of a detective, who's here to solve the unforgivable crimes of an unknown serial killer.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this is the first time I've wrote something as long as this. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. c:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a man who is out there to solve the unforgivable crimes of a serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this is the first time I ever wrote something as long as this. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. c:

     **Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Be-**

_Yawn_

    Alright. 

    *More yawning*

    Another day.

    *Shudder*

    I swear to god, sometimes I wish to quit my job. But, oh well, I gotta make money somehow.

    *Walks to closet. Takes out towel and clothing*

    *Continues to bathe. After finishing, he dries himself then puts on clothes*

    I really hate my life.

    *Takes bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal.*

    *Pours milk and cereal in the bowl all at once.*

    *Puts spoon in bowl.*

    *Continues to eat breakfast.*

    *After finishing, he throws bowl and spoon into the sink.*

    *He grabs his keys and walks up to his car*

    I freaking hate my job. 

    *Continues to drive to work*

    *Turns on radio*

    "In sad news today, policemen have found 3 dead bodies down at the Abercrille Forest today. They have identified the bodies as Kojo Otoko, Hana Josei, and Tenshi Toransu. The autopsies have shown that they have been murdered due to strangling and sexual assault. These murders have a high chance of being from the same murderer, which gives evidence that there is a brand new serial killer just up about. This really is a sad time for humanity."

    Ugh, such disgusting acts.

    Welp, that's my job. To wonder and figure out who, what, when, where, why, and how. 

     Though, important, it's still something that I don't want to do anymore. 

   Because of how horrible everything I see starts to become. 

   Horrible, horrible, horrible. 

    It's all just horrible. 

    Just completely horrible. 

    So horrible. 

    Horrible. 

    ...

    Alright, I'm here. 

    Stuck with my alias. 

    'Husky'

    And at all times, I have to refer to my coworkers as 'Hand' 'Hen' 'Herb' 'Hype' 'Owl' 'Proxy' and 'Lute'

    And all this time, we've never known who our boss is at all. 

    All they told us, was that their alias was 'Opal'.

    It makes sense, since, if we all die, Opal is still there to fix it, because nobody knows about them. 

    Especially if one of the detectives happens to be or become a criminal.

    And we happen to have a dog, too!

    Both, to guard us, and, to comfort us. And by comforting us, it's both, for when we see something horrible, and, just for plain fun. 

    His alias goes by 'Doge'.

    Everytime, we have to wear special suits with masks that cover our entire heads that are connected to our suits. the suit contains bullet proof coating. The masks contain a gas mask just in case we get gassed, and inside is more bullet proof coating. Our gloves (Also bulletproof) are connected to our sleeves, and we have pockets inside our suits (Not outside). Our pants are also connected to our suits, along with our shoes. And we also have zippers on our privates and our rear ends, just in case.

    For some reason, Opal requires all that, but even if it seems like too much, I don't really see why. I mean, we are the top detective agency in Japan.

    We have tackled many cases, ranging from easy to difficult. We have solved missing persons, unsolved murders, and serial killings. 

    We have caught many criminals before, but, there is just one problem. 

    These current serial killings have been happening for far too long. 

    But how do we know?

    Well, the patterns of the murders are really similar, and archiving those patterns shows us that there is a great chance of it happening all the way back to 1992. Hell that's before I even came into this agency. 

    However, that's all just a chance. 

    Even though the killings are extremely similar. 

    We cannot be sure. 

    But if there's evidence of sexual assault, why can't we determine who the murderer is? Shouldn't we get some of their DNA?

    Well, the problem is that...

    Each body has been found with their privates chopped off. 

    That way, their evidence is destroyed. 

    Yes, it really is horrific, however, we couldn't find any of their chopped off privates. 

    They really have hidden it well.

    But it can't be possible that we still didn't find any after the amount of murders carried, they have most likely murdered 256 people!

    But, the Earth is a huge place, which might be a factor for why we can't find their chopped off privates. 

    And why 6 people are still missing today. 


	2. Chapter 2: Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husky talks with his coworkers about the murders and discovers a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, another chapter. 
> 
> If this reminds you of anything about Death Note, it was partially inspired by Death Note...and some Reddit thread, from the subreddit: "/r/ProgrammerHumor".

    Husky, Hand, Hen, Herb, Hype, Owl, Proxy, and Lute.

    I'm Husky. Remember that.

    You should also remember that Owl, Proxy, and Lute are the ones who piece together the evidence.

    The rest of the workers are just the ones who compile the evidence.

    But even if we do two different things, we still have to communicate.

    So... There you go. 

    All freshened up. 

    Husky, Hand, Hen, Herb, Hype, Owl, Proxy, Lute. 

    Husky, Hand, Hen, Herb, Hype, Owl, Proxy, Lute.

    Husky, Hand, Hen, Herb, Hype, Owl-

    "Hey there Husky! What did you do last night?" asked Herb. 

    "Oh, well, I just watched TV, and used my laptop to program some stuff." I said. 

    "Ooh! What did you watch, and what did you program?"

    "Well, I just started binge-watching Both Worlds, and I just programmed some stuff to give me the first 100 perfect numbers"

    "Oh, Both Worlds? Some stuff in that show is just unrealistic! Oh well, that's what makes it good, I guess."

    "Yeah, but I mean, a few stuff in there is unrealistic for their standards, I guess."

    "Hey, no more talking, Husky, Herb!" shouted Owl. 

    "Alright Owl, whatever you say." I said. 

    Goddamn was Owl hot, but this isn't the time to be fantasizing about him.

    "Guys, we just found some nearby evidence up above. After digging around in Paletare Alley, we finally found one of the missing bodies which was six feet under the ground. We first thought it was just some bad funeral, but we have discovered that this was somebody we were looking for." Owl stated. 

    "But the missing body that we found turned out to be...your mom" Proxy said. 

    ...

    "That's not funny" Hen said. 

    "No, we mean Husky's mom. His mom went missing before, but we discovered her. Dead, signs of strangling and sexual assault. It seems to have been the workings of the serial killer." Proxy added. 

    Everybody besides Owl and Proxy had a shocked look in their faces. But Lute wasn't surprised.

    He was happy. 

    "Guys, you know what this means, right? Husky's family went missing as the very week that the serial killer began. Husky had 6 live relatives, his parents, grandparents, his brother and sister. And the missing person that we have just uncovered was his mother. And the fact that Husky lives close to Paletare Alley means that the serial killer was obviously there at the time! In fact, the autopsy shows that she was killed in the same fashion as all the other 250 people! This couldn't be better! And with 5 other people, including 3 males, it obviously means that we could be getting more evidence, since all the private parts that were chopped off were only from males! The only problem is, though, the serial killer might have planned to chop off their  privates after sexually assaulting them."

    "Well, how about that!" Said Owl.

    "We have a brand new lead, guys. How wonderful!"

    Everybody cheered, besides Proxy. 

    "But wait, what about that last part." Proxy questioned. 

    "Well, there is a difference between these 6 murders than all the other 250 murders. These are all family members of someone we are extremely close to." Owl proclaimed. 

    "Plus the fact that they are the first 6 murders."

    "Oh no, you guys better not check me. There is no way I'm getting someone's hand up my butt and stuff. Mhmm, no way."

    "Relax, you're gay, you could probably learn a thing or two from this!" Owl calmly said. 

    Oh god just Owl talking about this made him horny.

    "Well let Owl do it, because he's the calmest out of everybody here."

    "You really think so?" Hen said. 

    "Yeah, he does get excited too much." Hype added. 

    "Yeah, but even if he's also gay, he wouldn't get too excited about sticking his hand up my butt and such. Unless he's into me."

    "You do know there is more to searching than just sticking my hand up your butt, right?" Owl said. 

    Oh god he could also touch my-

    "But if that's the only thing you're thinking of along with me, then you're pretty much saying that you have a crush on me." Owl said. 

    Oh god he knows.

    I paused for a second there. 

    "Yeah, you do."

    "Wait, we aren't even gonna search you what are we talking about. That's just completely useless." Owl stated. 

    Oh well. 

    "We're just going to search your house for evidence, and your laptop, and your phone, and your TV, and all your other stuff." Proxy said. 

    Crap, I wrote some dirty stuff about me and Owl. 

    "Plus we are going to search the pointers in your laptop, and your phone, and, for your own privacy, we won't share it with everybody else."

    Oh, phew! Proxy obviously won't share it with Owl!

    "Except for me, Owl, and Lute"

    Crap. No way out of this. Mhmm. No way Jose. Except Jose got assassinated in 1997. But that doesn't matter now, THIS matters!

    Ah, well, I can't escape it. He was bound to know.

    *They search everything, they find his embarrassing fan fictions about Husky and Owl, they get weirded out, then laugh. They then say it was too obvious, but that they just didn't tell him. They found something*

    "We found some more evidence of something... And we also found... Fan, fiction." Owl said. 

    *Owl whispers into Husky's ear*

    "And I loved it."

    *Wink*

    Crap crap crap crap crap crap craaap!

    "We have found... his father"

    Oh wow, just suddenly, everything's starting to piece together.

    "We searched every part of the house, and we has found the father six feet under the backyard. The weird thing is, the mom and the dad of Husky are the only victims who have been burried six feet under. It's as if, the serial killer had something special to do with Husky and his family members. The otherwise weird thing is...why is Husky...still alive."

    That triggered something in me. 

    All the horrific sounds of my family members...pleading for their lives. 

    It brought me the voice of impending doom. 

    But all the murders... 

    They were all carried out seperately...

    Just the repetition and the pattern brings you the feeling that you will be next to die. 

    But, being the last one, I atleast had the instinct to hide. 

    And lucky I was. 

    "Well, the thing is. The murders were all seperate. I recognized the pattern that I would be next, and I luckily fled before my death would be carried out."

    I started tearing up. 

    "But, my family...at an age so young."

    My tears grew more. 

    "I'd never see them again."

    My voice started to crack. 

    My eyes started to become pink, with tears streaming out of them. 

    "There there. Everything's going to be alrighr." said Owl. 

    He then brought Doge to comfort me even more. 

    I sniffled. 

    I hugged Doge.

    I felt more safer.

    "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just writing that made me feel sad. :c

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, an exposition dump. 
> 
> Oh well.


End file.
